cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
The New CBBC Channel
The New CBBC Channel is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at children 6 years and under. It is used as a themed strand in the UK on terrestrial television, as a separate free-to-air domestic British channel and used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The brand was first launched on 11 February 2002. History The New CBBC Channel brand was launched on 11 February 2002, when the domestic CBeebies Channel was launched and the strand began to appear on the BBC's terrestrial channels BBC One and BBC Two, alongside its sister service CBBC. The domestic CBBC channel broadcasts from 06:00 to 19:00 each day - a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined later on by an audio counterpart, CBBC Channel Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra this obligation has ceased. The international CBeebies channel is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Worldwide. The first international launch for the CBeebies channel was in India in May 2007. The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Singapore, Hong Kong, Poland, Indonesia, Mexico, Africa, Australia and the United States. In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity. Management In the UK, CBBC Channel is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Joe Godwin (since late 2009). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rests with Kay Benbow, the current Controller of the channel and responsible for commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio.[3] She took over from the previous controller Michael Carrington in 2010.[4] Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Worldwide, who exploit and operate the brand. The New CBBC Live It’s time for the stars to come out to play – and not just the ones in the sky – but the CBeebies Mega-Stars too! But Look it's Chloe Corbin from Chloe's Closet and her toy Lovely Carrot go on magical adventure in the World. The Story it's Read by Justin Fletcher, Granny Murray, PC Plum, Mister Maker, Andy Day and Katy Ashworth. Get ready for a fantastic live stage show adventure full of fun, songs and games with your CBBC friends, including Stephanie, Mr Tumble, Bob the Builder, De-Li, Upsy Daisy, Boo, Princess ' ', Josie Jump, The Koala Brothers, Teletubbies, Squiglet, Zingzillas – and don’t forget''' The Tombliboos'. Watch out for a few surprise guests too. So get ready to sing along, stamp your feet, reach to the stars and make all your dreams come true in this brand new star-filled spectacular New CBBC Live! show Programming The New CBBC Channel offers a mix of entertainment and educational programming. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. The international channels also show many programmes broadcast on the UK channel, however some include programmes unique to that service. The New CBBC Channel has all children's TV programmes including: *3rd & Bird'' (seen on CBeebies) *''64 Zoo Lane'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Abadas'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''The Adventures of Sir Prancelot'' (seen on CBBC) *''The Adventures of the Garden Fairies'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Alphablocks'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Amazing Adventures of Morph'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Andy Pandy'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Andy's Wild Adventures'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Angelmouse'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (seen on CBBC) *''Arabel and Mortimer'' (seen on CBBC) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (seen on CBBC) *''Artzooka'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Artbox Bunch'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Baby Jake'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Balamory'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Barney'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''A Bear Behind'' (seen on Cbeebies and CBBC) *''Becky and Barnaby Bear'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Best of Friends'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Big and Small'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Big Barn Farm'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Bill and Ben'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Binka'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Bits and Bobs'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Bleep and Booster'' (seen on CBBC) *''Bob the Builder'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Bobinogs'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Bodger and Badger'' (seen on Cbeebies and CBBC) *''Boogie Beebies(seen on CBeebies) *Boo!'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Brambly Hedge'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Brollys'' (seen on Cbeebies and CBBC) *''Brum'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Buzz and Tell'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Camberwick Green'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Carrie and David's Popshop'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Caterpillar Trail'' (seen on CBBC) *''Charlie Chalk'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Charlie and Lola'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Chloe's Closet'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''ChuckleVision'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Chuggington'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Clangers'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Cloud Babies (seen on CBeebies) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (seen on CBeebies) *Clifford's Puppy Days (seen on CBeebies) *Come Outside (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *Dino Babies (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *Doodle Do'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Doodle Do Making Moments'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Dr Otter'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''El Nombre'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Everything's Rosie'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Fab Lab'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Family Ness'' (seen on CBBC) *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Fimbles'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Fingermouse'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Finley the Fire Engine'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Fireman Sam'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Forget Me Not Farm'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Funnybones'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Fun with Phonics'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Garth and Bev'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Get Squiggling'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Gigglebiz (seen on CBeebies) *Gordon the Garden Gnome'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Gordon the Gopher (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *Green Balloon Club (seen on CBeebies) *Greenclaws (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *Guess with Jess'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Hairy Jeremy'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Happy Families'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Harry and Toto'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Henry's Cat'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Higgledy House'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Hotch Potch House'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''I Can Cook'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Iconicles'' (seen on CBeebies) *''In the Night Garden'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Jackanory Junior'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Joshua Jones'' (seen on CBBC) *''Juniper Jungle(seen on CBBC) *Just So Stories'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Justin's House (seen on CBeebies)'' *''Katie and Orbie (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *Kerwhizz'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Koala Brothers (seen on CBeebies) *The Large Family (seen on CBeebies) *LazyTown (seen on CBeebies) *Let's Celebrate'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Little Bear'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Little Charley Bear'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Little Green Planet Show'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Little Monsters (seen on CBBC) *The Little Polar Bear'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Little Red Tractor'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Little Robots'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Louie'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Lunar Jim'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Magic Key'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Me Too!'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Microscopic Milton'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Mike the Knight'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Mister Maker'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Mona the Vampire'' (seen on CBBC) *''Monster Café'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Monty the Dog'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''The Moomins'' (seen on CBBC) *''Mouse and Mole'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Mr. Benn'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Mr Bloom's Nursery'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Muffin the Mule'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Nina and the Neurons'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Noah's Island'' (seen on CBBC) *''Noddy'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Numberjacks'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Oakie Doke'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''The Octonauts'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Orville and Cuddles'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Our Planet'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''P.C. Pinkerton'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Penelope K, by the way'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Penny Crayon'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Philbert Frog'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Pigeon Street'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Pinky Dinky Doo (seen on CBeebies) *Pingu'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Playdays'' (seen on CBBC) *''The Poddington Peas'' (seen on CBBC) *''Polka Dot Shorts'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Postman Pat'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Rastamouse'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Razzledazzle'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The Roly Mo Show'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Romuald the Reindeer'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Rotten Ralph'' (seen on CBBC) *''Rubbadubbers'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Rupert the Bear'' (seen on CBBC) *''Secret Life of Toys'' (seen on CBBC) *''Sesame Tree'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Sergeant Stripes'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Sheeep'' (seen on CBBC) *''The Shiny Show'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Show Me Show Me'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Simon and the Witch'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''SMarteenies (seen on CBeebies) *Something Special'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Space Pirates'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Spider'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Spot the Dog'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Starhill Ponies'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Step Inside'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Story Makers'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Summerton Mill'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Take a Bow(seen on CBeebies) *Tales of Aesop'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Tales of the Tooth Fairies'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Teletubbies'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Tellytales'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Tikkabilla'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Timmy Time'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' (seen on CBeebies) *''ToddWorld'' (seen on CBeebies) *''To Me, To You!'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Tommy Zoom'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Treetown'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Tweenies'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Uki'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Underground Ernie'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Waybuloo'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Wibbly Pig'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Wide Eye'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''Wiggly Park'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' (seen on CBBC) *''Woolly and Tig'' (seen on CBeebies) *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' (seen on CBBC and CBeebies) *''The WotWots'' (seen on CBeebies and CBBC) *''Yoho Ahoy'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' (seen on CBeebies) *''Zigby'' (seen on CBeebies) *''ZingZillas'' (seen on CBeebies) Cbeebies: The Official Album A Unique Collection of all the Great Songs from BBC Children's Programs from Bob the Builder, Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Teletubbies, Shiny Show, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Balamory and many more! Disc 1 *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" Disc 2 *Singalonga CBeebies *Frozen Fish Fingers *Cowboys Go Yee Haw! *Creepy Crawlies Wriggle *Counting Sheep *CBeebies Bugs Theme My Cbeebies Album Disc 1 * "Can We Fix It?" - Bob The Builder *"Best Friends Forever" - Tweenies *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Fimbles *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Theme & Kangaroo" - Boogie Beebies *"Theme & Tikkabilla Jive" - Tikkabilla *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme & Let's Make Music" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme & Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme & I Wish i was a Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Brum Brum (Get Things Done)" - Brum *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme & Collecting Song" - Doodle Do *"Theme Tune" - Little Red Tractor *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Theme Tune" - Tots TV *"What's in his Bag" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Theme Tune" - The Story Makers *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme Tune" - Ethelbert the Tiger *"Have Fun Go Mad!" - Tweenies *"Dizzy!" - Bob the Builder *"Boo!" - Fimbles Disc: 2 *Alphabet Song A-Z *Sid Says *Quiz *Tricks of the Trade *Slide Puzzle *CBeebies Songs *Have Fun Go Mad! - Tweenies *Best Friends Forever - Tweenies *Flobbadance - Bill & Ben *Say "Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *I'm Dreaming of a Balamory Christmas - Balamory *Jingle Bells - Tweenies *12 Days of Christmas - Fimbles *Magical Night - Tweenies *Tina's Panto - Me Too! *I Believe in Christmas - Tweenies *All Around the World - Tweenies CBeebies: Song Time Disc 1 *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"When we Play in a Band" - LazyTown *"SDS Theme Tune" - Postman Pat *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Fun with Fimbles" - Fimbles *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"What's the Story in Balamory" - Balamory *"Time for Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"Can we Fix it?" - Bob the Builder *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"No. 1" - Tweenies *"Theme and Jack and the Beanstalk" - Tellytales *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I am the Monkey" - Something Special Disc 2 *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"Theme Tune" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Dirtgirlworld *"Theme Tune" - Space Pirates *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Driver Dan's Story Train *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - Show Me Show Me *"Theme Tune" - Garth & Bev *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune" - I Can Cook *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Tommy Zoom *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toylanfd *"Theme Tune" - Mister Maker *"Theme Tune" - Kerwhizz *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Zigby *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Mama Mirabelle *"Theme Tune" - Finley the Fire Engine *"On Bobby's Buses" - Me Too! *"Theme Tune" - Penelope *"Time to go to Sleep" - In the Night Garden CBeebies: The Album Disc: 1 *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Yacki Yoggi Song" - Baby Jake *"Theme Tune" - Iconicles *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"My Name Is" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Meet The Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I Love Woolly" - Woolly & Tig *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Boom A Boom Whoop Zing Zoo" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Hey are you Ready to Play" - Tweenies *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Bestest in the Barn" - Charlie and Lola *"Mambo No 5" - Bob the Builder *"Bee (E's Song)" - Alphablocks *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Summer Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Goodbye Sun, Hello Moon" - CBeebies Presenters *"Winter Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Big Fun Time Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Christmas Song" - CBeebies Presenters Disc: 2 *"Hot Hot Hot!" - Rastamouse *"Abadas Song/Let's Play/I Found the Word/Goodbye Song" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - The Lingo Show *"Momo's Theme" - Show Me Show Me *"Huzzah for Glendragon" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune" - Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Special Delivery Service Theme" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Numtums *"Do You Didgeridoo" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"What's the Story of Balamory" - Balamory *"The Finale Song" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"I'm A Shape" - Mister Maker *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Go Engineering Song" - Nina & The Neurons *"It's The Weekend" - CBeebies Presenters *"Discover & Do" - CBeebies Presenters *"Lunchtime Song" CBeebies Presenters *"The Birthday Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Time has Come to Say Goodnight" - CBeebies Presenters My CBeebies World My CBeebies World is a British children's television series. that aired on CBeebies, with Shows from ZingZillas, The Koala Brothers, Numberjacks, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Bob the Builder and More. A Place Full of Fun and Leaning in CBeebies Place with a Sign telling a way to go, Narrated by Jane Horrocks. Episodes *Charlie and Lola and Mike the Knight *Tinga Tinga Tales and Alphablocks *ZingZillas and Balamory *Teletubbies and Topsy and Tim *Rastamouse and Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *3rd & Bird and Kerwhizz *Bob the Builder and Mr Bloom's Nursery *Tree Fu Tom and The Octonauts *Underground Ernie and Lunar Jim *Postman Pat and The Koala Brothers *Me Too! and Little Charely Bear *Fimbles and Roly Mo *Abney & Teal and Cloud Babies *Timmy Time and Everything's Rosie *In the Night Garden and Waybuloo Characters by Cbeebies Show *3rd & Bird: Muffin, Samuel, Rudy, Quinn, Mr. Beakman, Missy, Mrs. Billingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Abney, Teal, Neep, Bop, The Poc-Pocs and Toby Dog *Alphablocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R , S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z *The Amazing Adventures of Morph: Morph *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy, Teddy and Looby Loo *Baby Jake: Baby Jake *Balamory: Miss Hoolie, Archie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum, Spencer, Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket *Big and Small: Big and Small *Big Cook, Little Cook: Big Cook Ben *Bob the Builder: Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Wendy, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scrambler, Mr Bentley, Benny, Mrs Potts, Pilchard and Bird *Brum: Brum *Charlie and Lola: Charlie, Lola, Marv, Morten, Sizzles, Lotta and Soren Lorensen *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Carys, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Wizz, Mac and Lil *Christopher Crocodile: Christopher Crocodile *Chuggington: Wilson, Brewster Koko, Dunbar, Hodge, Harrison, Old Puffer Pete, Olwin and Zephie *Cloud Babies: Baba Pink, Baba Blue, Baba Yellow, Baba Green, Sun, Moon, Bobo. Rainbow, Fuffa Cloud and Little Star *Doodle Do: Dib-dab, Stick and Scribble *Everything's Rosie: Rosie, Raggles, Bluebird, Will, Holly and Big Bear *Fiddley Foodle Bird: Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Rockit, Bessie and Ribble *Greenclaws: Greenclaws and Owlma *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, The Tombliboos, The Pontipines and The Haahoos *Kerwhizz: Ninki, Twist, Kit, Kaboodle, Pip and Snout *The Koala Brothers: Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny and Lolly *LazyTown: Sportacus and Robbie Rotten *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Rivet, Midge, Bellarina, Nibblit, Caramel and Frozo *Lunar Jim: Jim, Rover, Ripple, Eco and TED *Me Too!: Granny Murray, Raymond, Bobby and Mickey John *Mike the Knight: Mike, Evie, Squirt, Sparkie and Trollee *Monty the Dog: Monty the Dog *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Mr Bloom and the Veggies *Noddy: Noddy *Numberjacks: 3, 4, 5 and 6 *Nuzzle and Scratch: Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke: Oakie Doke *The Octonauts: Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip *Pingu: Pingu, Pinga and Robby *Postman Pat: Pat, Jass the Cat, Julian, Sara, Ajay, Nisha, Meera, Ted Glen, Mrs Goggins, Alf Thompson, Julia Pottage, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Arthur Selby, Dorothy Thompson and Reverend Timms *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion: Raa Raa, Ooo Ooo, Huffty, Crocky, Loffty and Zebby *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy, Zoomer, Wensley Dale, Bagga T and Bandulu *The Roly Mo Show: Roly Mo, Little Bo, Yugo and Migo *Show Me Show Me: Mo Mo, Stuffy, Miss Mouse, Tom and Teddington *Something Special: Mr Tumble *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Timmy Time: Timmy, Harriet, Osbourne, Yabba, Paxton, Mittens, Ruffy, Apricot, Stripey, Kid, Otus and Finlay *Tinga Tinga Tales: Red Monkey, Orange Monkey, Yellow Monkey, Elephant, Tortoise, Tickbird, Hippopotamus and Lion *ToddWorld: Todd *Topsy and Tim: Topsy, Tim, Dad, Mum, Tony Welch and Vinda *Tree Fu Tom: Tom, Twigs, Zigzoo, Squirmtum, Ariela and The Mushas *Tweenies: Bella, Fizz, Jake, Milo and Doodles *Underground Ernie: Ernie, Millie, Mr. Rails, Bakerloo, Hammersmith, City, Victoria, Circle and Jubilee *Waybuloo: Nok Tok, Yojojo, Lau Lau, De Li, Narabugs and Cheebies *Wiggly Park: E.W., Nifty, Shelly, Moggy, Buzz and Thera *Woolly and Tig: Woolly *The WotWots: DottyWot and SpottyWot *Yoho Ahoy: Bilge, Swab and Booty *ZingZillas: Panzee, Drum, Tang, Zak, Todd, The Beach Byrds and The Moaning stones My Cbeebies World: The Album A unique collection of all the great songs from BBC children's programs from Bob the Builder, Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Teletubbies, Postman Pat, Brum and many more. Disc 1 (Tweenies, Fimbles, Teletubbies and More) *"Can we Fix it?" - Bob the Builder *"Hey are you Ready to Play" - Tweenies *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Postman Pat *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Upsy Daisy Song"- In The Night Garden *"The Bestest in the Barn" - Charlie and Lola *"Strike up the Band" - Balamory *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"Theme Tune" - Fimbles *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Yacki Yoggi Song" - Baby Jake *"Meet the Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Bee (E's Song)" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune (I Love Woolly)" - Woolly & Tig Disc 2 (Theme Tunes) *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - Andy Pandy *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Theme Tune" - Noddy *"Theme Tune" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Theme Tune" - The Shiny Show *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Theme Tune" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Theme Tune" - Mama Mirabelle *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch Disc 3 (Songs) *"Theme & I Wish i was a Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Have Fun Go Mad" - Tweenies *"Mambo No 5" - Bob The Builder *"I am the Monkey" - Something Special *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Tom's Song" - Show Me Show Me *"Theme Tune" - Kerwhizz *"Boom a Boom Whoop Zing Zoo" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Fun with Fimbles" - Fimbles *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"Theme & Collecting Song" - Doodle Do *"Huzzah For Glendragon" - Mike The Knight *"On Bobby's Buses" - Me too! *"Best Firends Forever" - Tweenies Presentation The links between programmes on CBeebies are primarily achieved through the use of in-vision continuity, using presenters to interact with the children. In the UK, links are pre-recorded rather than broadcast live, as is the case on sister channel CBBC. They were originally pre recorded from studio TC0 at BBC Television Centre in London, however moved out in 2008 to Teddington Studios, and returned briefly in 2010. From September 2011, the links have been based at the BBC's Northern base at MediaCityUK in Salford, Manchester, following the move of the BBC Children's department there. International variants feature broadcast links produced either in the corresponding country, or from a central base. Presenters Many of the presenters used have histories as characters on other services or on children's programmes. In the UK, presenters seen on the channel and the stranded service include Sidney Sloane, Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee The international variants feature different personalities per broadcast region. In Australia, Tara Colegrave is the main presenter since 2008, while in Hong Kong and Singapore Pui Fan Lee is the main presenter having transferred there from the UK channel in 2008. The Latin American variant uses Roser Cabañas, present on-screen since 2009, with the Polish channel showcasing Aneta Bożena Piotrowska as main presenter since 2008. The South African channel utilises Sidney Sloane, who has presented for the channel alongside the UK version since 2009. Stars in Adverts All Your Favourites #1 *''Noddy'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Tweenies'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''Pingu'' All Your Favourites #2 *''Tweenies'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Playdays'' *''Balamory'' *''Story Makers'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Bill and Ben'' All Your Favourites #3 *''Big Barn Farm'' *''Harry and Toto'' *''Monty the Dog'' *''Binka'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''The Little Green Planet Show'' *''Pingu'' *''Artbox Bunch'' *''Spider'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' All Your Favourites #4 *''Teletubbies'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Noddy'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''The Little Green Planet Show'' From Monday at 8:50 #1 *''Tweenies'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Monster Café'' *''Fimbles'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Teletubbies'' *''ZingZillas'' *''The Octonauts'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Noddy'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Balamory'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Oakie Doke'' All Next Week from 10:30 *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Tweenies'' *''Binka'' From Monday at 8:50 #2 *''Binka'' *''Tweenies'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Fimbles'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Noddy'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Pingu'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Balamory'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''El Nombre'' *''Charlie Chalk'' All Your Favourites #5 *''Starhill Ponies'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Playdays'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Brum'' All Your Favourites #6 *''The WotWots'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Take a Bow'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''Happy Families'' *''Mike the Knight'' Every Day #1 *''Oakie Doke'' *''Show Me Show Me'' *''Tikkabilla'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Let's Celebrate'' *''Nina and the Neurons'' *''Carrie and David's Popshop'' Every Day #2 *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Gigglebiz'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Noah's Island'' Every Day #3 *''Teletubbies'' *''Pingu'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Fimbles'' *''Take a Bow'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Tweenies'' *''Noddy'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Story Makers'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''Tikkabilla'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Balamory'' *''Garth and Bev'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' Every Day #4 *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Balamory'' *''Something Special'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Buzz and Tell'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' Gremlin TV *''Tweenies'' *''Me Too!'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''Something Special'' *''Underground Ernie'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''The WotWots'' *''Brum'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Higgledy House'' *''Hairy Jeremy'' *''Postman Pat'' New CBBC Channel Christmas - Jingle All The Way Get into the festive spirit with all your CBBC friends! The New CBBC Channel Christmas on BBC 2 Promo: 2002 *Pablo the Little Red Fox: Footprints in the Snow *Romuald the Reindeer *Angelmouse: The Missing Skates *William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Wrong Feet *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles: Tune *Teletubbies: Wall and Tower of Tubby Toast *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Home is Where the Fun Is The New CBBC Channel Christmas Promo: 2002 *Fireman Sam: Snow Business *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Fimbles: Tune and Glitter *Tikkabilla: Christmas special *Postman Pat Goes Sledging *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet The New CBBC Channel Christmas Promo: 2010 *Green Balloon Club: Christmas Special *ZingZillas: Christmas Special *Brum Goes Ice Skating *Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes *Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Charlie and Lola: How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet *Postman Pat Goes Sledging *Fireman Sam: Snow Business *Pablo the Little Red Fox: The Snow Fox *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles: Tune and Glitter *Balamory: Panto *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse 2011 *Charlie and Lola: How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *ZingZillas: Christmas Special *Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas *Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet *Balamory: Panto *In the Night Garden: The Prettiest Flower and Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow You and Pre-School Musical *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse *Green Balloon Club: Christmas Special *The Koala Brothers: Outback Christmas DVDs The Ultimate Party Collection #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Postman #ZingZillas: Zingzilla Rock 'n' Rolling #Bobinogs: Happy Bobi-birthday #Roly Mo: Little Bo's Birthday #Higgledy House: Birthday #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #Charlie and Lola: This is actually my Party #Oakie Doke and the Party #Tweenies: Fizz's Birthday #Balamory: The Lost Letter #Lunar Jim: Jim's Birthday Surprise #Andy Pandy: The Birthday Cake #The Koala Brothers: Penny's Birthday Surprise #Fimbles: Party Hat #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Monty's Magic Trick #Lazytown: Miss Roberta The Ultimate Summer Collection #Balamory: Beach Bonanza #In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances With the Pontipines #Fimbles: Seashell #Bob the Builder: Spud and the Dove #The Koala Brothers: Lolly's New Flavour #Tweenies: Summer #Andy Pandy's Musical Box #Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well #Boogie Beebies: Dancing on the Sand #Me Too!: The Juicer #Little Robots: Under the Stars #ZingZillas: Cinema Day #Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin #Higgledy House: Holiday #Roly Mo: Too Hot #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade #Big Cook Little Cook: Holidaymaker #Charlie and Lola: The most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World. The Ultimate Christmas Collection #Pingu and the Snowball #LazyTown: Surprise Santa #Bob the Builder: Snowman Scoop #Zingzillas: Zingzillas Let It Snow Christmas #Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas #Boogie Beebies: I wish it would Snow #Anglemouse: The Missing Skates #Balamory: Panto #Fimbles: Tune #Lunar Jim: Too many Fluffies #Tikkabilla: Christmas special #Chloe's Closet: Icing Escapades #Starhill Ponies: All I Want for Christmas #Noddy and Father Christmas #Big Cook Little Cook: Father Christmas #Roly Mo: Too Cold #Charlie and Lola: Snow is my Favourite and my Best #Tweenies: White Christmas Bedtime #Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present #Fimbles: Moon #Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember #Me Too!: I want to say Goodnight #In the Night Garden: Wake Up Ball #Teletubbies: Putting Angus to Bed #Jackanory Junior: The King of Capri #Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze #Noddy and the Magic Night #Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams #Binka and the Noisy Night #Spot's Tent #The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet #Little Robots: Sweet Dreams Scary #Balamory: Bedtime #Tweenies: Sleepover Big Fun #Harry and Toto: Stop and Go #Brum: Airport Adventure #Starhill Ponies: Circus Tricks #Little Robots: Metal Makes us special #Monty Gets the Blame #Binka in the Jungle #Lazytown: Little Sportacus #Octonauts and the Giant Jelly #Lunar Jim: Rover’s Big Dig #Higgledy House: Babysitting #Charlie and Lola: I want to be much more Bigger like you #The Large Family: Elephants never Forget #Tweenies: When I’m older #The Koala Brothers: Mitzi’s Busy Day #Boogie Beebies: Roll up #Tommy Zoom: Confidence #Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut #Me Too!: Smiles and Frowns Discover and Do #Get Squiggling: Bloodhound #Tikkabilla: Dressing Up & Houses #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Waybuloo: Star #Teletubbies: Bubble Pictures #Balamory: Treasure Hunt #In the Night Garden: Following #Andy Pandy: The Nest #Charlie and Lola: I wish I could draw Exactly like you #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Boogie Beebies: Building #Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink #Tweenies: Growing Bulbs #Yoho Ahoy: Cheese with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Explorer #Nuzzle and Scratch: Library #The WotWots: Ready to Rumble #Fimbles: Cardboard Box Get Set Go #Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Charlie and Lola: I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating #Me Too: Sports Day #ZingZillas: The Z Factor #The Large Family: The Big Race #Tweenies: Fast and Slow #Get Squiggling: Hippo #Pingu and the Paper Mache #Kerwhizz: Funfair Freeway #Lazytown: Sports Day #Octonauts and the Decorator Crab #Little Robots: Good Sport Sporty #Brum and the Music Box #Rastamouse: Da Marathon Mystery #Higgledy House: Fitness #The Koala Brothers: George's Big Race #Balamory: Fun Run Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite *Postman Pat Follows a Trail *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take *Fireman Sam: Brass Band *Andy Pandy: Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop BBC Children's Favourites *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Christmas *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy Supper *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Bob the Builder: Skateboard Spud *Yoho Ahoy: Lost with Swab *The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party *Balamory: Beach Bonanza *Pingu's Birthday *Angelmouse: Guardian Angelmouse *Teletubbies Everywhere BBC Children's Favourites 2 *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances with the Pontipines *Noddy The Dancer *Charlie & Lola: I Want to Play Music Too *Wibbly Pig: Dance *Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog *Zingzillas: The Z Factor *3rd & Bird: Samuel’s Dance! *Teletubbies: Making Music *The Raggy Dolls: The Memory Machine *Spot’s Band *The Little Polar Bear: The Concert This Is CBeebies In the UK, the CBeebies channel and terrestrial service use stranded segments throughout the day. Originally each weekday was divided into five segments, each presented by one of the original five "core presenters" namely Chris, Nicole, Pui, Sid and Sue, with each given a core theme (for instance Sid's segment included "building and making" programmes such as Bob the Builder, Nicole's included animal programmes and so on). This segmentation was later dispensed with: only the Bedtime Hour segment was retained. 2002-2009 (Version 2) *'Discover and Do' - Late Morning and Early Afternoon weekdays between 09.00 and 12.00 and between 13.00 and 15.30. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. *'CBBC Day' - Broadcast between 12.00 and 13.00. *'Big Fun' - Late afternoon weekdays between 15.30 and 18.00. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for the children who have recently returned from school. *'Bedtime Hour' - The final hour of CBeebies broadcasting between 18.00 and 19.00. The original stranded section of the channel Songs The UK channel utilises song and music as a presentational device, often using them to teach basic knowledge or to herald the start of a stranded segment Stars in Presenter Songs The following songs have the following olden characters from 2002- . CBBC Album The New CBBC Channel was released in 2006 featuring the songs that Presenters Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Justin Fletcher, Sarah Jane Honeywell, Eva Alexander, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee broadcasted on the real CBBC. Disc 1 *"Can We Fix It?" - Bob the Builder *"Hey Are You Ready To Play" - Tweenies *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Postman Pat *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Meet the Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Theme Tune" - Fimbles *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Upsy Daisy Song"- In The Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Noddy *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! Disc 2 *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - Albert the Fifth Musketeer *"Theme Tune" - Fireman Sam *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - Woolly & Tig *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Theme Tune" - Andy Pandy *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune" - Spot *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch Disc 3 *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"When We Play In A Band" - LazyTown *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme Tune" - Space Pirates *"Theme & I Wish I Was A Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Have Fun Go Mad" - Tweenies *"Mambo No 5" - Bob The Builder *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"I Am The Monkey" - Something Special *"Abadas Medley" - Abadas *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Every Day With Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas